The Lyra And Will Story
by TheUltimateWriterMan
Summary: This is a story about a new conflict that reunites Will and Lyra, but threatens to pull them apart once again.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have read the Golden Compass and the Subtle Knife – and I've only just started the Amber Spyglass – please be aware that I know some of the things in here because I peaked at the back of the Amber Spyglass (I'm horrible and not skipping to the end, but the great thing is that Phillip Pullman makes it hard to understand what's going on if you skip to the end, but it was easy to pick up to the links about Will and Lyra's relationship.) I DO NOT OWN, WILL, LYRA, PAN, KIRJAVA, AND THE MASTER OF JORDAN COLLEGE.

**THE LYRA AND WILL STORY**

**CHAPTER I, **

**THE GLASS BLADE**

William Parry sat on his bed, fiddling with his collar.

He looked up into the mirror. His dark brown hair was neatly combed – and he was even wearing his best clothes. He shook his head in frustration.

It was all wrong – why was he looking like this? Like a rich child – going to an adult ball, where he was expected to make polite small talk, and sip on water?

He angrily messed up his hair, and when he looked at himself again, he felt almost content. He stepped outside onto his balcony, to feel the temperature of the air. It was quite cold, which was odd, as it was only five to twelve on a midsummer's day.

He turned round and picked up his jacket, strewn randomly on the floor. Just then his door opened, and in came Kirjava. He smiled at her. Kirjava was a cat – but not just any cat. She was Will's daemon. Will had discovered her in Lyra's world – he stopped. It was painful to think about her.

Kirjava was his soul, in a sense. Her beautiful blue black and blue coat gleamed. She looked at him for a moment.

"Something's not quite right," she said. She padded over, and lifting up her paws, smeared Will's clothes with mud. She studied him.

"Better," she said. "Could use some snow – but it's the middle of summer. Come on, let's go."

"Kirjava" Will hesitated. "Do you ever feel like Pan is there?"

Kirjava looked at her. Will was referring to Lyra's daemon. Who shared the same type of relationship with Kirjava as Lyra shared with Will.

"I always do, Will" her short reply was.

He couldn't decide on her tone, so he left his room, following her down the stairs and out the front door. They walked the annual walk towards the park. They made their way onto the small pathway, now surrounded by blooming with white roses. He paused, and a puzzled expression fixed on his face. First, it was cold in midsummer, second, white roses?

He spun round at the feeling of prying eyes at his back. But there was no one there. He quickened his pace, nearly running towards the bench. He was out of breath when he got there. He collapsed on the bench. Kirjava jumped onto his lap and he gently scratched her neck.

"Is he here?" he asked.

"You can't sense Lyra?" she squinted at him.

"I couldn't sense someone if they were sneaking up on me, but you could" he replied.

"Yes…they are there."

He sighed and reached out his hand as he always did. It made him feel like he could be touching her hand.

He sighed and bent his head. As he did, he caught a glint of gold from the grass. He straightened.

He began to stand up, but Kirjava stopped him.

"I'll get it," she said. She padded off. She stopped just where Will had seen the glint. She looked at him, and her puzzlement reflected in side will.

She picked it up, and half carrying it, half dragging it, she came over to him. She reared up and threw it to him. He caught the golden object and held it out. Kirjava climbed up next to him. He looked it at.

It was a round circle, like a dish. It was heavy, and Will realized it must be made of real gold. There was a sort of spike in the middle, supported on a bronze plate. Through four holes in the bronze plate, Will could see thousands upon thousands of cogs and dials.

"Will!" Kirjava's tone was urgent. He looked at her. "Dust! It's a Dust device! Like the Alethiometre or the Subtle Knife!"

"That's impossible – there's only dust in the land of the dead, there would be no way for this machine to be powered, and the only gate is from the land of the living to the dead-" he froze.

"Will! The graveyard!" Kirjava said.

She was referring to the recent cemetery that had opened up, not far from here. A sudden wash of fear covered Will. He threw the device away, and it went tumbling towards the bench. The spike hit the wood, and it went straight through it, and the green iron supporting it. He stopped, and he looked in awe at the perfect cut. He bent down and picked up the device. It didn't have a scratch on it. His two severed fingers tingled.

"Kirjava – it's…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's got the pieces from the Subtle Knife, hasn't it, Will?" she said in a small voice.

"Kirjava…you know what we could do with this? I could still operate this, we could-"

"No, will, no!" Kirjava said, knowing what he was going to say. "We would release Spectres…Will, they'd…they'd eat me, Will."

He looked at her in surprise. She had a pleading look in her eyes, and he felt the farthest from her he ever had.

"Kirjava – we have to" he whispered. "We have to see them."

"Will – please, I'm scared."

But his mind was already in focus with the blade, and he was raising his arms to the air. She ran and seated herself on his foot, snuggling up to him. Then, the blade found a cutting point, and Will plunged it forward. Two rings rose off the side of the device, and started spinning dramatically around the point. Will squinted and he realized he could actually _see _the Dust pouring off it.

Then, he was bringing it through the air. It cut through like butter, and suddenly, he could see tall, old stone buildings, and beautifully cobbled roads. Neatly trimmed plants sat in quartz pots, and Will realized he was looking at Jordan College.

He stepped through, and for a moment he wasn't conscious of anything except himself and Kirjava, who had climbed onto his shoulder. He deftly kept walking; an old, gold energy that swirled everywhere surrounded him.

Then suddenly, he was free. He and Kirjava were pushed forward, and he struggled to a standstill. He stopped, and looked around him. To his dismay, he saw the bench empty.

"Lyra…" he said it out loud and louder then he'd intended.

"WILL!"

He spun round, and saw an awe-struck Lyra standing with Pantalaimon, her red pine-marten daemon in her arms.

"Will!" she repeated, and ran towards him. Will ran towards her and the two embraced each other. Will kissed her tenderly, an intense feeling of love spreading through him. He smelled once again her treacle hair, and felt the tender softness of her skin.

"Oh my god Will," she said, burying her head in his chest. "How did you get through?"

"Never mind that," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so happy to see you again."

He kissed her face several times again, and held it in between his hands, so he could look at her face clearly. She smiled at him, and hugged him once again. He realized he was taller than her now, the top of her head only reaching the base of his neck.

She pulled away and said, "So how did you get here?"

He held out the device, which was still glowing and gave it to her. She turned it over in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I found it in the park - but Lyra, that point is made of the subtle knife's point. I'm sure of it, I felt it."

"But Will – if this made a window then…what about the Spectres?" her voice became urgent.

He spun round, and ran towards the window. He reached for the corner of it, and pinched it. The door vanished, and he walked back to Lyra.

"It's okay now," he said. "And besides, there's something different about this. You know, I think the Spectres were summoned because of the hilt of the knife – the design. One side of the hilt was an angel with spread out wings. The other was an angel with closed wings – kind of like a Spectre."

"Maybe, I just hope that there is no Spectre" she said quietly. Suddenly her eyes widened at the sound of footsteps, but Will also picked up on a small 'clink', 'clink'. Like the sound of metal studs hitting the ground.

"Will there's something else I need to tell you-" Lyra started, and then stopped. "Will – kiss me, now!"

Will looked at her in surprise.

"Will!" she said urgently. "Do it!"

Will drew up to her and kissed her, just as a boy about their age, dressed in long red robes. He froze in surprise, his daemon, Harka, changed from a squirrel to a tiger cub that bared its teeth at the couple's daemons.

"Lyra!" he shouted.

The two broke apart, and Will faced the boy. He was smaller then Will, but he looked like he could put up a fight. His face seethed. The tiger cub tried to roar, but a mere squeak came out of its mouth. Will smiled: the boy was angry, furious in fact, but he was also scared.

"Lyra – who is this?" his voice was shaky.

"Hello Thomas" Will saw a triumphant look on her face. "This is Will."

Thomas froze and cast a horrifying gaze at Will. He returned a steady smile. Will saw that as his feet moved, that 'clink' sound echoed around the garden.

"So – you're Will, are you? Oh. I've heard a lot about you. Yes, indeed" his daemon changed into a hawk, and rose into the air, his gaze piercing Will.

"Lyra, who is this exactly?" Will asked, walking back and taking her hand.

"LET GO OF HER HAND!" he shouted.

Will smirked and tightened his grip on her hand. She smiled and moved closer to him so that they were touching shoulders.

"This is Thomas, who is the adopted son of the Master of Jordan," she replied calmly.

"And he's acting like this because…?" he asked, still watching Thomas, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"He hates you, Will. Because I'm yours, and not his," she said, to the horrific face reaction from Thomas. "He's been harassing Pan and I. His daemon, Harka, trapped Pan under her paw, and Thomas tried to-" she broke off.

But Will knew what she would have said. Thomas was shaking.

"So, Tom. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" he asked, taking a step forward. "Right, so Tom, you tried to _touch _Pan?"

"SO?" Thomas broke out. "It's not like _you've _touched him, and besides, you're not meant to have a daemon, my father told me-"

"Stop right there, Tom," Will's voice was like an iron clamp, shutting Thomas's mouth. "What if I told you, I have touched Pan before? That that's why he doesn't change anymore? Or that Lyra's touched my daemon, and that's why she doesn't change?"

Thomas was looking between him and Lyra in outrage.

"Oh, and don't let me forget to mention that just like a witch, my daemon can go across oceans to other countries without me."

"And it's not only him, Thomas. Pan can do the same thing," Lyra said, walking up to Will and taking his hand.

"ARGH!" Thomas screamed, and his hand lashed out. Will saw the blade coming towards him in slow motion. It was a glass blade, with a transparent handle. He was about to duck when he realised that it was suddenly spinning towards Lyra. His hand shot out, and ignoring the sharp pain of the blade, and the hot blood that poured down, he caught the blade, and snapped it, throwing it to the floor.

"You would be so foolish, knowing you have NO skill, to throw it at me?" Will's voice was dangerous, angry. "NO ONE HURTS MY LYRA!"

He punched Thomas and wrestled him to the ground, Kirjava launching herself at Harka.

T**O BE CONTINUED….**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Problem

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. I haven't had the time, and I actually thought the story had been updated. Anyway, hope I get all the details correct :P***** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Thomas and Harka. Please give me some feedback, I haven't written anything in a really long time. Thanks! **

Lyra watched as Will and Thomas tumbled towards the ground.

Will punched Thomas in the throat, and gave a quick jab to his stomach. Thomas gagged and rolled onto his side. Harka hissed and threw herself at Will. She was intercepted by Kirjava, battling the tiger cub to the ground.

Harka skidded across the floor, and morphed from a tiger to a bird. It flew upwards towards the stone buildings, and Kirjava followed in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Will and Thomas were still grappling. Fortunately, Will was winning. He had Thomas pinned against the fence; his fist raised threateningly.

Suddenly, there were shouts from somewhere in the garden. Kirjava burst through the bushes, sending leaves sweeping across the garden. She scampered to Will, and clawed at his pants desperately.

"Will! The…the bloody animal told one of the guard's daemons we were here! We've got to go now!" she gasped.  
>Will looked at Thomas for a second, and then threw him onto the ground. His robes smeared with mud and grass as he collided with the ground.<p>

"Lyra, we've got to go!"  
>Will grabbed her hand, and they sped through the garden. It was neatly trimmed and decorated, small roses scattered here and there. Vines snaked their way up the fence, and twirled round perfectly at the tip. But none of that mattered right now.<br>Will ran as fast as he could, Lyra next to him. Kirjava and Pantalaimon were even faster, speeding through shrubs in front of them.  
>"Lyra, where can we go?" Will shouted.<p>

"I have an idea – but it's quite risky!" she replied.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Then this way!" Lyra grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the left.

They ran and ran, the sound of the guards not far behind them. Then suddenly, they came into a clearing enclosed by a thick hedge.

"Damnit!" Will cursed.

"We can't get out of here in time!" Kirjava hissed.

Lyra and Pantalaimon looked at each other, and nodded in unison.

"We have to jump," Lyra said.

Will watched the hedges moving wildly as gaurds and their daemons ran past them. He could hear a dog barking; and a bird dipped in and out of the bushes, skimming them.

"WILL WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Lyra tugged his shirt and pointed towards the hedge to the right of them. Sitting next to it was a rotting bench. It didn't look strong enough to support a pebble.

"Lyra, we can't-"

"WE HAVE TO!"

Then Lyra ran. She dashed across the clearing and launched herself onto the bench. Will cringed as she made contact with it – but it held. She pushed herself off of it in one simultaneous moment, and she flew over the top of the hedge, Pantalaimon following suit.

"They're in the clearing! Over here!"

The shout came from nearby.

Will paused for a second – then ran. He came closer and closer to the bench.

Then, he pushed off the ground. He sailed through the air, and landed on the bench. He was sure it was going to break. But once again, it held. He bounced off the bench, and spun over the hedge. He landed in a heap on the grass. He spat out some mud, and slowly got to his feet.

He could hear the guards rushing into the clearing, their feet tripping over flowers and plants.

"Will!"

He looked over at Karjava.

He realized they were right in front of a small river. Well – more that they were right above it. He was standing on a slope. A large tunnel had been created so the water could flow under the hill. So really it was more of a man-made river; he could see cement instead of soil under the water. Kirjava was standing at the very edge, and was looking over.

Then, without hesitation, she jumped over the edge.

"Karjava!" Will hissed softly. He scrambled over to the edge.

But when he looked over, Karjava was comfortably standing paw-deep in water.

"Be careful," she said. "The floor is covered in loose stones."

She padded into the tunnel out of site. Will looked around for a second, but there was nothing but trees to watch him. He put one hand on the top of the tunnel, and then swung down. He landed unsteadily, but he was still on his feet. Water sloshed around where he had landed.

He looked up and studied his surroundings. The tunnel was smooth, and really big. It was large enough for him to stand up straight, and wide enough to have a dining table in it.

It was white, and reflected the suns light beautifully, casting it across the walls in a magical way.

Then his eyes fell on Lyra.

She was looking at him, a soft glint in her eye.

He was overcome with his love for her, and reached out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her close.

They kissed, and became lost in each other's world.

It had been two years, and their appereance had changed; but the love they shared remained.

They stopped kissing, and Lyra gripped Will as tightly as she could.

"Will – why are you here?"

He froze. He let go of her, a questioning look on his face.

"You don't want me to be?" he asked.

"You're going to die if you stay here," her voice wavered.

"Not for ten years Lyra."

"That will pass by very quickly Will" her voice cracked slightly.

"Lyra," he said. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you. Nothing."

He kissed her again, and she fell into his arms. They rested against the wall, kissing for as long as they could. They parted, out of breath.

"Do you still have the device?" Will asked.

Lyra nodded weakly. She fished it out of her pocket and handed to him. He looked at it.

"I could stay here," he said suddenly, stepping away from Lyra.

"What do you mean?"

"Lyra – I would die if I stayed for ten years. Xaphania told us that. But…but what if I went on a trip from time to time? Maybe for a week…people would think I'd gone travelling. But what if I returned to my world, just for a week. I could stay here with you!" his words were rushed and excited.

"It wouldn't work Will – it just wouldn't work," she murmured. "Besides; we have to destroy it will."

"What?"

"We have to destroy the device. If the Spectres come back…there will be no point in living."

"But Lyra – I love you. I want to be with you," he said.

"And you don't think I feel the same way? I think about you everyday," she said.

He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Then let me stay here for now," he said. "For a month. We have time Lyra. We have time."

She slid down the wall, until she was crouching. He went down on his knees and looked her in the eye.

"We have time."

They looked at each other for a moment.

Then they shared one more kiss, as they sank into the water.


End file.
